When the idiot matures!
by kaizer20
Summary: Adult, how Konata and Kagami became a couple, revised a lot! Uhm for those who doesn't know my writing style in this story I decided it to be less detailed, because I have my own perspective in writing this.


A/N: Okay everyone this is my first ever Lucky Star! story, I made this for someone's request, I like this anime, because I found it cute!

WARNING! : Contains lemon *gulp* I hope my readers will be satisfied reading this, rated M, for both adult contents and foul words for the story.

ME: I hope you will like this, Lady Nagisa will you please do the honors?

NAGISA: Sure!

ME: Thanks! :D

NAGISA: Margaret-chan does not own Lucky Star! or Strawberry Panic! If she did own our Anime Tamao and I would have ended up together and I would have looked more beautiful in my character (The same as Anisinna in Kyou Kara Mao! except that the color of the eyes are red and more beautiful with Shizuma's type of eyes, but red and the hair is red!).

ME: That's my real name, this story will only have 1 chapter, ONE-SHOT.

* * *

Lucky Star

When the idiot matures!

Our dear Konata was playing video games as usual to spend her time arousing herself she had an unusual desire to play an erotic video game, displaying explicit adult contents with short scenes of hot girls having lesbian sex like pinching and sucking nipples, etc.

"I didn't know that this type of video game can be good, might as well play with my little sweet lesbian alien later, and go ESPERS!" Konata yelled feeling pleasure in playing the video game and satisfied for buying such a thing while getting wet in the process.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kagami's place…

Kagami was reading as usual, but… "I can't get enough of this, curse Shizuma for taking Nagisa away from Tamao, I can't believe this manga made me so aroused, so many… sex… scenes… can't get enough of this my conscience… clouded… with dark… desires… getting weak!" That's right folks she was reading a Yuri manga. "Crap I'm wet! What the hell made me decide to let Konata buy this manga anyway?" She screamed at the top of her lungs cursing her so-called special someone for making her buy Strawberry Panic! manga yesterday walking at the market and hoping to save money and not be tempted, but...

* * *

*Flashback* Yesterday at the market...

Kagami and Konata were walking along the market her Kagami was shopping for groceries while Konata was looking for a good Yuri game.

"Konata, I've been meaning to ask, why do you want a Yuri game *blush* instead of your normal games?" Kagami asked, piqued by the azure-haired girl who was looking for a suitable game she would play to satisfy her conscience.

"Well it's just that I wanted to try something new and OPEN GET relationship type of games is what I need, a need to satisfy myself" Konata answered bluntly.

"*blushes hard* But what about your studies *looks away* and besides midterm is about to start and the exams will be hard?" Kagami said refusing to look at Konata.

"Will you relax Kaga-chan, *grins* don't worry I'll study later, hey you read lots of books right?"

"Yeah, I read a lot and you should too" She said looking back at Konata.

"He he, do you read mangas?"

"Nope, but I would like to try reading one" Kagami said blushing hard, it's true that Kagami is a book worm, but she might try to read other stuffs sometimes.

"Well let's make a deal"

"What type of deal, Kona-chan?"

"If I buy you a manga, I want you to promise me that you'll help me pass the exams no matter what, got it?"

"Fine, alright I'll help you"

"Good, well *went inside a bookstore and picked out her favorite manga* here why don't you try reading this?" Kagami handed the magazine.

"Strawberry Panic, you want me to read this?" Konata asked her friend.

"Yep, I'll buy this for you my alien friend, but tomorrow will have a ~tutoring~ lesson at your house, call me when we can start, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll read this tomorrow, I still need to study so I won't need to study anymore" Kagami said handing the magazine back to Konata.

"Okay *pays the cashier* let's go, alien ^_^!" Konata said resulting Kagami to pound the back of her cute head.

"What the heck was that for, Kagami?" Konata asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Didn't I tell you before to never call me an alien!" Kagami asked her face being hidden by her bangs.

"*sweat drops* O-okay… sorry" Konata apologized afraid of what the girl might do.

The 2 went home and separated their way back to their house.

*End of flashback*

* * *

Present time...

Kagami pulled out her cell phone in her pocket and press the speed dial 1, which contains Konata's number, put it near her ear and waited. In the first ring the phone was already picked up, usually for Konata she answers it slower, but today was different.

"It's nice to hear from you, T_T what do you want?" Konata asked annoyed.

"_? What the fuck, you said to call you when I wanted to tutor you already, you midget?" Kagami asked completely blowing off.

"Ah! Kagami sorry! I didn't know it was you dear alien" Konata said calmly.

"KONATA you bastard, I told you to never call me alien" Kagami said calming down "Come on over now and we'll start" with that said Kagami hung up and waited for Konata.

* * *

After 20 minutes of waiting…

The door bell rang Kagami opened it up and saw her exotic friend Konata. "Come in!" Kagami told warmly, without a warning Konata immediately closed the door and pinned down Kagami in the nearest couch and planted desperate kisses on the girl's lips.

"Konata w-what are y-you doing?" Kagami asked desperately making the girl let go off her.

"Stu-dy-ing" Konata said in a seductive way.

The malevolent girl finally gave in to the kisses and started returning them back. "Mmm, aah, Konata, that feels so… good!" Kagami moaned. Konata didn't answer, but continued twisting her tongue inside of Kagami's mouth and deepened it to feel every single part of the girl's mouth. Konata used her left hand to start removing the girl's clothes once they were both wearing only their panties, Konata used her left hand to lightly squeeze the girl's right breast while the right hand traveled down to the girl's lower region where she felt the hot liquid on Kagami's wet panties.

"Oh my, you're wet my love" Teased Konata while caressing the girl's sex.

"Shut up!" Kagami said "Stop teasing… let's… start… the lesson… my dear… Ko-na-ta" Kagami said seductively.

Kagami rolled on top of Konata and removed both their panties, she sucked and kissed every single part of Konata's sexy body and drank all of her best friend's juice. Kagami then shoved 2 fingers then adding another one making it 3, she pounded Konata in and out starting from slow then faster and faster "KAGAMI!" Konata screamed when she climaxed making her juice spill out, Kagami had a good time sucking and drinking every juice of Konata that was excreted from her lover's vagina.

When they were done they cuddled into each other's embrace only to have Konata slap the back of Kagami's head.

"Ouch! What was that for Konata?" Asked Kagami caressing her lover's left cheek using her right hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips before it became a deep passionate kiss, they soon broke for air and Konata said "That's for not tutoring me" She said bluntly.

"Humph, at least we both enjoyed it!" Kagami said turning into 4 shades of red.

"Yeah, you're right, can we start studying later?" Konata asked.

"That's so unlike you, you're willing to study, but I'm proud of you, sure we'll start later, my love" Kagami said sweetly with all the love she can muster.

"Thank you" Konata said and blushed.

"Hey Konata can I say…?" Kagami asked her new girlfriend.

"What do you want to say?" Konata asked her lovely girlfriend.

"I love you" Kagami said with all her love.

"I love you too" Konata said will all her love and planted a perfect kiss onto her girlfriend's perfect lips before they fell asleep into each other's embrace and waking up later too study and as the new chibi beautiful lovers.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for not making this more erotic than what you expect from me, but I think its erotic enough to be rated M, still thanks for reading this! Read and Review, see ya!


End file.
